


Hopelessly Devoted

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, a little nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: From the prompt: "I might have slept with your robe while you were gone."Or the one where Alex and Michael missed each other while Alex was away.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Hopelessly Devoted

Alex was beat.

He'd been away on a recruiting trip for the past four days, and he'd barely had a chance to get any sleep the whole time he was away. Between glad-handing potential recruits non-stop and his late-night phone sessions with Michael every evening, he was lucky he woke up on time each morning.

As he strode into his house early Tuesday morning, he wanted nothing more than a nice long soak in the tub, and a chamomile tea, though he knew there wouldn't be any in the house because he'd forgotten to stock up before his trip.

The house was eerily quiet for eight am, as Michael was usually up and about by then, moving around the house shirtless with a coffee attached to his hand. He was typically running a few minutes late, words coming out a mile a minute, as he recounted some crazy dream he'd had the night before or told Alex in detail about everything he had to get done that day at work.

Alex loved the new routine they'd fallen into over the last couple weeks, and a few days away from Michael left him with a slightly hollow feeling that was completely foreign to him. He'd missed Michael before, of course, but it'd never felt like that.

He was utterly, hopelessly devoted to his floppy-haired alien cowboy.

And he was beginning to wonder just where he was.

After checking the kitchen and dining area, Alex poked his head into the bathroom, but everything was still, and he could tell it hadn't been disturbed in hours.

The door to the bedroom was cracked, just how Alex liked it, and he peeked his head in to see Michael, comforter up to his neck, snoozing away. He looked angelic and peaceful, and Alex wished he could just let him stay asleep, but he knew Michael's whole day would be ruined if he was late for work.

Alex carefully laid down on the bed, doing his best not to wake Michael before placing a kiss to his temple.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Alex whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke the curls that were tickling Michael's forehead. "Time to wake up."

Michael shifted his shoulders and tried to roll over before opening his eyes wide and staring at Alex. "Alex, baby. Hi."

Alex loved a sleep-drunk Michael and god did he wish he could climb on top of him and make up for lost time, but he kept it PG. "Hiya, back."

Michael smiled, all teeth and want before something seemed to click in his brain, and he shot up out of the bed like he'd heard a fire alarm or something. He nearly knocked Alex off the bed in his haste, and before Alex could even catch his bearings, Michael was off the bed and standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"Whoa, Michael! What's happening? What's going on? Is it Isobel? Max?" Alex found himself yelling.

"No, no! I overslept! I had this whole morning planned, and I overslept!" Michael was jittery, running his hands through his hair and muttering under his breath.

Alex breathed a little easier and pushed himself off the bed to get closer to his boyfriend. "It's okay. Really. What did you have planned? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be okay."

Michael sighed deeply and shook his head. "I took off work today. And I had a whole breakfast planned. Made Isobel go to the store with me and pick out all the perfect food for brunch. And while you were eating, I was going to run a bath. I even got those fresh lavender petals you said you wanted to try last time we were at Target. And it's all ruined now because I didn't hear my goddamn alarm."

Somewhere deep inside, Alex knew he shouldn't have laughed, but he was powerless to the noises that started coming out of his mouth. "Oh my god, this is the cutest thing."

Michael folded his arms across his chest dramatically, and it was the first time Alex got a good look at the ensemble he was wearing.

"Is that my robe?" Alex asked between laughs.

Michael looked down at himself sheepishly and pulled the long black satin robe tighter to his body. "I might have slept with your robe while you were gone."

Alex got his laugher under control and pulled Michael closer to him by the belt around his waist. "You are the sweetest man in the entire world, you know that?"

Alex could see some of the tension in Michael's body relax through his shoulders, and he brought his arms up to wrap around Alex's shoulders. "I missed you. Like a lot."

"I know the feeling," Alex spoke softly, bringing his forehead to Michael's, eyes fluttering closed.

"You have to be tired," Michael said, pulling back slightly, that eight am energy ramping up. "Why don't you rest for a while and I can get the food ready. We can still do the brunch and the bath, it just won't be a surprise anymore."

"Or we can do it together."

Michael looked at him curiously. "You sure you don't want to rest?"

Alex shook his head slowly. "I want to be where you are."

All the tension officially left Michael's body, and he brought Alex in for a kiss that ended far too soon for Alex's liking. "Okay, at least let me get you some tea. I got that fancy chamomile from the coffee shop."

"You could not be any sweeter or sexier," Alex grumbled, desire punctuating every word.

Michael pushed back slightly, not letting Alex close the space between them. "Not so fast. I want to pamper you first."

Alex made sure to roll his eyes as far back as possible before throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine. But you're mine later."

"I'm always yours," Michael smirked before leaving Alex alone in the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and started to take his shoes off when Michael reappeared back in the bedroom, naked with his lips turned up in a stupidly sexy grin. He threw the robe to Alex, who caught it and pulled it to his chest.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Alex sniffed the fabric, which now smelled a lot more like a fresh rain shower than the last time he'd had it. "Anytime, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
